iPod Challenge
by RositaLG
Summary: Put your iPod on shuffle, listen to the first ten songs, write a segment of a fic based on that song in the length of that song.


A/N: I had never heard of doing this before a couple of hours ago, when Sleeping to Dream About You tried it out (Go read hers entitled Music) but I'm home for Christmas break and have nothing better to do so I thought I would give it a try. Put the iPod on shuffle for ten songs and write the section in the length of the song (which is hard to do). For better or worse, this is what appeared. Enjoy!

"**Cell Block Tango" from the Chicago Soundtrack**

"Truth." Rory said as she munched on some popcorn in her lap.

"Did you, or did you not, devil-egg my car back in high school?" Jess asked. Rory sighed.

"Yes." Rory said.

"HA! I knew that it was you!" Jess said, jumping off the couch.

"You devil-egged his car?" Tristan asked his apparently not so naïve girlfriend.

"I could never prove it, but I knew that it was you!" Jess yelled.

"He had it coming!" Rory defended her actions to her boyfriend. "He bought a car, after wrecking mine!"

"That was not my fault and you know it!" Jess cried.

"Even so, you did. You destroyed my car and then bought yourself one, and slept with girls in the backseat, all the while acting like you liked me."

"You were with Dean! What the Hell was I supposed to do? Pine my life away while you spent all your time with someone else?"

"Calm down you two. It was years ago." Tristan interjected. He was never playing Truth or Dare with these two ever again.

OOOOO

"**What is this thing called love?" The De-Lovely Soundtrack**

"I hate you!" Rory cried as she shoved Tristan out of her way, heading for the front door.

"Yeah well the feeling's mutual." Tristan said, slamming the door behind her. He waited a few seconds and realized what their fight had just led to. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door, but Rory was already walking back through the door.

"I'm sorry." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Me too." He kissed her fiercely.

"I love you." She said.

OOOOO

"**Rose Garden" by Lynn Anderson**

"I don't want you to spend a lot of money, I don't want you to promise me things that you can't deliver. I just want you." Rory said with a smile.

"I know, but I…" Tristan said, before being interrupted by Rory's finger on his lips.

"Just you." She said.

"That's not much incentive to say yes." He said.

"No one said it was going to be easy, but you're the only thing that I need."

OOOOO

"**I've been everywhere" by Johnny Cash**

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Rory asked.

"I will go anywhere you want to go." Tristan said.

"You have to have an opinion about that." She said, knowing that he had been silent on all of their other wedding plans. "Where haven't you gone that you've always wanted to go?"

"I've been everywhere." Tristan shrugged.

"You have not been everywhere." She said, disbelieving.

"I haven't been to Antartica." He said. "Do you want to honeymoon there?"

"You're impossible." Rory rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room.

OOOOO

"**Sooner or Later" by Michelle Branch**

"I love you, you idiot!" Rory cried as she launched herself into her ex-boyfriend's arms. Tristan sighed, setting down her books and walking back into the building. She was never going to realize what they had together. He knew that sooner or later, she was going to realize that all of the tension that they had between them was actually chemistry. At least he had that one perfect kiss to remember her by. When this epiphany came to her, he didn't want to be around. He wanted to be over her so that she was going to hate herself for the way that she treated him. In reality, he hoped that it would be sooner, because he knew that a piece of her would always be with him.

OOOOO

"**I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco**

"What a beautiful wedding." Tristan heard someone compliment her. He couldn't help himself by staring at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He shook someone's hand as he walked across the room to get closer to her.

"Tristan! So nice of you to come." Logan said, a surprised smile on his face. "Rory told me that she had invited you, but she wasn't sure if you were going to make it."

"And miss this? Never." Tristan said, a fake smile plastered on his face as he shook the love of his life's husband's hand. "Just thought I would give a quick congrats to the bride before I have to leave." Logan nodded and watched as he walked over to Rory.

"Congratulations."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"When you get back from your honeymoon, stop by and see me."

"I told you. Once I got married, we were over."

"You also said that we were over once you got engaged." Tristan pointed out with a smile. "See you soon." He said as he walked away.

OOOOO

"**Cry" by Faith Hill**

Rory knew that he felt the same way as she did, but he didn't so much as blink as he walked away from what they had. For him, it seemed as easy as walking down the street. He didn't shed a tear. Rory hadn't stopped crying for days. She hoped and prayed that his ability to hide his emotions was a charade and that inside, he was just as big a mess as she was. She didn't want to be that girl who wishes other people pain, but she wanted to see something in him that showed that he had actually loved her and was grieving over their break-up.

OOOOO

"**You're Beautiful" by James Blunt**

"Looks like we've got ourselves a Mary." Tristan said, chewing on the end of his pen. The truth was he had never seen anyone as beautiful as she was. He could tell that she was nervous, and he assumed that it was more than just being the new girl in the class. He had been stunned when he walked into the classroom to see someone new, but now, he was breathless with anticipation for how the rest of the school year was going to play out. He figured he would start with all of the normal tricks, see what kind of girl she was, and go from there. It had been a long time since someone new had come into Chilton and this presented a sort of challenge that Tristan had been missing. With a name like his came a long line of girls willing to do anything that he asked. He hoped that this new Mary put up a fight, because frankly, he was getting tired of getting what he wanted.

OOOOO

"**Love on the Rocks" by Sara Bareilles**

"Please, for me?" He flashed her that smile and she couldn't tell him no. She wanted to, more than anything. She had worked so hard to keep this relationship working, but he was still that only child of a rich family who just assumed that things worked out for the best. He never put any effort into anything. How did he keep getting into her head?

"Fine, but this is the last time." Rory said, putting her foot down.

"You're the best." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, I am." She said, annoyed with herself for giving in to him one more time.

OOOOO

"**Bathwater" by No Doubt**

"Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?" She groaned to herself. Rory knew that she wasn't the only one standing in line to be with him. Whenever he deigned to speak to her, she took the time greedily. She never wanted to be that girl, who waited for a guy to talk to her. He had his choice of any girl in school and that fact was not lost on her. She hated herself for wanting him the way that she did. She couldn't change him, no matter how much she tried. She never expected him to reciprocate her feelings. She didn't fit in at this school at all. There were many more rich, blonde, stick thin girls in the front of the line, but here she stood, waiting for her turn to fall shamelessly at his feet.

OOOOO

"**Suffragette City" by David Bowie**

Rory cranked up the volume as she danced around the living room with the vacuum cleaner, her iPod buds stuck firmly in her ears. She was just getting to the good part of the song when someone jerked the headphones out of her ears.

"Hey man." Rory pouted. "You just turned off Bowie." Tristan smiled at her reference.

"You're going to destroy your hearing listening to music that loud. I could hear it over the vacuum." He said, putting his briefcase away.

"When you decide to clean the house, you can delegate my music volume." Rory said, putting her ear buds back in her ears, ignoring her husband's request.


End file.
